Сталь и шелк или Гермиона, займёмся любовью
by Kasida
Summary: Годы спустя... Немного любви, зависти, Северуса Снейпа и других персонажей замечательной саги Дж.Роулинг. AU примерно с середины 6 книги Роулинг. Все герои, сражавшиеся против Волдеморта, живы!


**Глава 1.**

— Ну и паршивый в этом году октябрь, — с порога угрюмо заявил Гарри, отряхиваясь от воды, как собака, чем сразу напомнил Сириуса.

— И тебе доброе утро, — с улыбкой ответила Гермиона, — как дела у Рона? Ты был в медблоке сегодня?

— Хм, жить будет, но детей иметь вряд ли, — ухмыльнулся Поттер.

Гермиона изогнула бровь в лучших традициях профессора Снейпа и протянула коллеге белую кружку, полную горячего кофе. Честно говоря, во всем министерстве магии только она варила кофе в маггловской кофеварке, на которую было наложено более полудюжины маскирующих заклинаний.

— Я тебя люблю, детка, — подмигнул Гарри подруге, — хоть что-то остается в этом мире постоянно — ты и кофе…

— Ну, надо же, тебя потянуло на лирику, значит, с Роном все о'кей, — сделала вывод Гермиона.

— Да все с ним в порядке! — с досадой подтвердил Гарри, хмуро взглянув на подругу.

Та, внимательно присмотревшись, вдруг подошла к нему очень близко и неожиданно отняла кружку:

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — отчетливо произнесла Гермиона, — в чем дело?

Он потянул кружку к себе, но девушка крепко держала ее двумя руками.

— Я иногда думаю, может, Рон жалеет, что пошел работать в аврорат? Зря я потащил вас с собой на то собеседование.

— Не говори ерунды, — сердито буркнула Гермиона и снова сунула ему в руки кружку: — Гарри, я не могу сказать за Рональда, но мне нравится моя работа! И все, я не хочу это обсуждать. Ты отчет сделал? — сменила тему девушка.

— Еще вчера, — ставя кружку с остатками кофе на стол, ответил Поттер.

— Ты что, опять сидел допоздна в кабинете? Тебя Добби не ругает?

— А у него выходной был: Добби познакомился с эльфийкой из соседнего коттеджа и пригласил ее на свидание, а в результате эти безумные создания весь вечер провели на моем диване — смотрели маггловские мультики по телевизору, — снова вздохнул теперь уже Парень-Который-Всегда-Выживает.

— Ты купил телевизор? — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Ну да, еще полгода назад, а когда ты была у меня в последний раз, Герм? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Гарри.

— Ну, если хорошо подумать, то на Рождество: Новый год отмечали в Норе, а на Пасху мы были на задании, в твой День Рождения ты уезжал в Ирландию… — Девушка грустно улыбнулась и подошла к окну, за которым лондонский дождь все так же подгонял одиноких прохожих.

— Гарри, неужели мы настолько занятые люди, что не можем выбраться друг к другу в гости даже на пару часов?

— Герм, вот и давай, заходи сегодня, посидим, ну, если у тебя нет других планов…

— Хорошо, крокодила я могу искупать и завтра, — уже радостно ответила Гермиона другу.

— Договорились, — подмигнул тот и, взяв папку с отчетом, быстро выскочил за дверь.

После обеда заявился Кингсли Шелбот с новым заданием и приказом приступать немедленно. Все планы на вечер накрылись медным котлом.

В этот раз придется идти вдвоем: во время последней операции многие коллеги из их отдела пострадали — нехватка личного состава всегда была головной болью аврората.

Сейчас главной задачей стала разведка, в открытое противоборство следовало не вступать, магию использовать только в случае угрозы жизни.

После победы оставалось еще много приспешников Темного Лорда, приходилось отслеживать группы и выявлять степень их активности, оценивать реальную опасность, исходящую от наиболее сильных темных магов.

Аппарировав к развалинам какого-то старого поместья, где ожидалось очередное собрание Упивающихся Смертью, друзья увидели большой унылый дом в викторианском стиле, глядящий темными проемами дверей и окон в лес, наполненный по осеннему времени красками и запахом мокрой травы.

Теперь им придется выждать сутки для того, чтобы прибывшие не почувствовали следов магии, а затем, согласно инструкции, пересчитать, опознать, выяснить детали, в общем-то, рутина, но чтобы окопаться в таком месте, требуется время.

— Мерлин, как холодно, — зубы Гермионы отбивали дробь, от осенней сырости форменная шерстяная мантия отяжелела и почему-то пахла псиной, опять напоминая о Сириусе. Они были в доме уже шесть часов. Гарри взял на себя осмотр здания, а Гермиона отмечала маячками подходящие для собрания комнаты. Сейчас оставалось лишь ждать.

— Эй, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер, иди сюда, — парень похлопал по пыльному полу рядом с собой, — будем греться.

Он сидел у стены, сбоку от камина, прислонившись плечами к кирпичной кладке в лохмотьях обоев, которыми некогда была оклеена эта комната. Гермиона перестала притоптывать, хлопая себя по бокам, и опустилась рядом с другом, Мальчик-Который-Все же-Вырос-в-Мужчину обхватил девушку двумя руками за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Да, сейчас бы огонек в банке, как на первом курсе в Хогвартсе.

— Ага, или коробок спичек, — откликнулась Гермиона.

— Ну, Гермиона, ты же ведьма… — покачал головой Гарри.

Девушка усмехнулась: магию применять было нельзя, а от костра, разожженного маглловским способом, останется запах дыма.

— Хочешь шоколадку? — Порывшись во внутренних карманах мантии, Гермиона протянула плитку швейцарского шоколада. — Мама присылает, знает, что я его могу коробками есть.

— Не боишься испортить фигуру? — Гарри ухмыльнулся и отломил кусок.

— Не-а, я платья уже год не надевала, а форменные мантии вообще безразмерные, так что… — Девушка захрустела оберткой и с удовольствием стала жевать шоколад.

— Гермиона, а разве Рон не приглашает тебя на свидания? — очень осторожно спросил парень.

Гермиона помолчала, а потом, повернув голову, посмотрела другу в глаза и удивилась:

— А почему он должен?

— Но, я думал, вы время от времени встречаетесь, или я что-нибудь пропустил?

— Гарри! — весело воскликнула Гермиона. — С Роном мы расстались года три назад, еще до того, как Джинни сбежала с вашей свадьбы. Ой, зря я это сказала, — виновато протянула девушка.

— Ничего, Герм, мы ведь с тобой давно не разговаривали о чем-то, кроме работы, — Гарри снял очки, закрыл глаза и потер переносицу: — А Джинн… Знаешь, я даже рад, что она тогда сбежала, пусть и с Малфоем, ей же жить с этим хорьком.

«Раньше ты так не считал», — подумала Гермиона и поднялась с пола, стряхивая крошки шоколада с ладоней.

— И как давно ты пришел к этому выводу? — спросила она, отойдя к окну, зиявшему проломами в переплете.

— Наверное, года полтора назад. Тогда, помнишь, облава в поместье Эйвери. Мы обыскивали замок, искали черномагические артефакты. Там была комната. С трех сторон книги, а одна стена увешана клинками: больше сотни мечей и катан, даже ятаган был — рукоятка вся изумрудами украшена. Я не удержался, каждый в руках подержал, а потом дома сидел, вспоминал, как сталь блестела, как в рассеченном воздухе сыпались искры, и представил, чтобы сказала Джинни, увидев это: «Маглловское оружие, мало им колдовства, так еще железо это…»

Девушка не выдержала и фыркнула:

— Хм, клинок — более древнее магическое оружие, палочка появилась несколькими веками позже.

— Я тогда обрадовался, что не надо делиться с ней тем чувством силы и восхищения, которое охватывает, когда держишь в руках оружие, хоть это и не меч Гриффиндора.

Гермиона, не мигая, смотрела на лицо друга. Отметив, как горят его глаза, поймала себя на мысли, что хочет увидеть отражение его зеленых глаз в стальном зеркале лезвия. Потом она медленно повернулась и стала наблюдать за тусклым солнцем, опускающимся на верхушки деревьев розовым туманом. Было еще светло, но это недолго, скоро солнце сядет, а красно-золотые кроны окунутся в ночь, и оставшиеся часы ожидания придется провести в темноте.


End file.
